


Make Me Scream Your Name Until I Can’t Scream Anymore

by ilovemiax



Series: Accidental Kisses [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Gavin keeps his promise to make Nines LOUD in bed.*can be read as a stand alone





	Make Me Scream Your Name Until I Can’t Scream Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Well by popular demand, LOUD bottom!Nines. Also I'm a hoe for bottom Nines soooo yeah. Enjoy!

Nines doesn’t miscalculate. Ever. It’s not in his programming and it’s certainly not something that’s ever happened before so there was no reason to suspect that he would miscalculate anything. He can reconstruct crime scenes and analyze evidence with ease. For something as simple as discreetly having sex in a hospital was a no brainer. Gavin was a loud bottom and not in a ‘blissfully fucked out only sounds came out’ way. In a talkative ‘fuck me harder’ way. Their chance of getting caught were at an alarming 87% (if everyone was fucking deaf). Nines knew he was a quiet bottom and thus reducing their chance of getting caught to an acceptable 15%. He’d bottomed before so it shouldn’t’ve been a problem. Except for two things.

Number one: Hospitals monitor vitals- even for androids. Which meant that when his heart was racing it registered that something was wrong.

Number two: Nines was hornier than usual and was mouthier than normal. (In his defense, he had predicted that if he were to get loud- well,  _ louder _ \- he was manually going to shut off his vocal box.)

In all the ways to get caught having sex, Nines  _ did not  _ want to get caught by a total of five people. Two of those being his father and older brother. And that lead to Connor convincing Hank not to beat the shit out of Gavin, and then getting lectured by two nurses and three doctors on why he shouldn’t be having sex in hospitals. The conversation had made Nines want to crawl into a hole and disappear. Which was also how he found out that androids could indeed reach 100% stress level and attempt self-destruction from sheer embarrassment.

“That was kinda hot,” Gavin commented a week later when things had more or less died down (not really).

Nines made a show of aggressively stabbing his spoon into his bowl of chocolate ice cream. Androids had no need to eat but Nines found the act pleasurable due to his overly sensitive tongue and ability to taste. He had a particular fondness for chocolate and an overwhelming love of cold foods. Chocolate ice cream was a perfect marriage.

“We were caught,” Nines replied flatly, “there’s nothing ‘hot’ about that.”

Gavin frowned, “Yeah, but it’s kinda hot knowing that you’re fucking in a secret place and you could get caught.”

“There’s a difference between the  _ idea _ of getting caught versus  _ actually _ getting caught.”

“People will forget soon enough.”

“I will not.”

“Yeah but we all remember the things that make us embarrassed even if no one else does.” Nines was silent knowing it was true enough but it didn’t stop the humiliation from burning into his memory. Gavin scooted his chair over to Nines’ side of the dining table. “Besides if we hadn’t done that then I wouldn’t have had an excuse to make you loud.”

“I do not understand how you can even fathom the idea of having sex.” Nines scolded and put another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth before the whole bowl could melt.

Gavin gave Nines his best puppy dog look. Not at good as Connor’s though; that fucker could get almost anything he wanted using it. Nevertheless, Nines had a weakness. And he was names Gavin. The android felt his growing arousal and tried to feign nonchalance. It seemed he did it too well because Gavin backed down.

“Look, if you don’t want to that’s okay. I’m not gonna pressure you or anything,” he quickly supplied nervously. The last thing Gavin wanted was to make Nines uncomfortable. The android already seemed to be off put by recent events and Gavin didn’t want to push him away.

“Maybe later,” Nines finally said.

 

Later happened to be the second Nines finished his second ice cream bowl. “Gavin,” he said casually trying to bring up the subject of sex while doing dishes. “I would like to engage in sexual intercourse.”

“What the fuck, Nines. You can’t just ask like that!”

Nines tilted his head to the side; a quirk he picked up from Connor without even noticing it. “Why not? You have informed me that asking such questions in public are against social protocol. As we are in our home and therefore in a private setting I felt it was allowed for me to ask for sexual intercourse.”

“No yeah, I get it,” Gavin babbled, “but I thought maybe we would- I don’t know. Fuckin’ ease into it or something. Also, just say ‘sex’.”

“Apologies,” Nines corrected, “Gavin let’s fuck. Or rather I would actually like you to fuck me.”

Gavin blinked and stared at Nines. “Not that I’m complaining or anything but do you really want to? Have sex, I mean.”

Nines’ LED cycled yellow, “Why would I not want to?”

“Well, because,” Gavin made a vague gesture with his hand towards the dining table, “it didn’t seem like you wanted to earlier. I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“I assure you,” Nines did his best to ease Gavin’s uncertainty about his own hesitations. “I am very interested in sexual inter- sex.” He turned off the faucet and began to dry the dishes with a towel. “I was thinking about what your promised me in the hospital and as I was thinking I found-” Nines hesitated and a blue flush spread up his face.

Gavin grinned knowing exactly what Nines was going to say. “You found what?” He teased.

Nines cleared his throat speaking as fast as he dared, “IfoundthatIbecamearousedbythethoughtofyoumakingmeloud.”

Gavin took the towel and slightly wet plate and put them on the counter. Nines swallowed hard. He hated asking for sex which was why he tried to make it sound so casual but failed. Gavin was so much better at asking. He suspected it had something to do with Gavin’s self-proclaimed lack of shame and personal boundaries.

Gavin slipped his hands around Nines’ waist and looked up at him. “I did say I was going to destroy your statistics, didn’t I?” He didn’t give the android a chance to reply and pulled Nines down for a sloppy kiss. Nines kissed back enthusiastically and threaded his fingers through Gavin’s hair. The pair didn’t even bother breaking their kiss as they stumbled their way into the bedroom.

Nines felt the backs of his thighs hid the bed and he fell backwards pulling Gavin down with him. He felt his human’s clothed erection grinding against his own. Nines groaned into their kiss and pushed his hips upward seeking delicious friction. Gavin pulled away and tugged at his shirt.

“Too many fucking clothes,” he complained.

Nines agreed and wasted no time in shedding his clothes before laying back on the bed. His cock lay against his stomach leaking synthetic precum and a soft blue. Gavin looked absolutely mouthwatering with his defined muscles, fucked red chest, and hard erection.

“Fuck babe you look so hot like this,” Gavin breathed standing over him. Nines spread his legs and tried to hook Gavin closer to him. Instead the detective caught calves and began to massage up his legs until his hands were kneading the tops of his thighs.

“Gavin,” Nines whined, “touch me.” 

When it came to sex, Gavin loved the teasing and the build up. Nines on the other hand was impatient and wanted to fuck or get fucked without the teasing. However, Nines did have to admit that the teasing and buildup made the orgasms much more intense and did feel worthwhile in the end.

“Patience,” Gavin grinned delighted that this was the one place where their personalities seemed to switch. “I’m gonna make you feel really good, I promise.”

Nines scowled as if to say ‘you fucking better’. Gavin simply smirked and dipped his head between Nines’ legs. But instead of putting his mouth around the android’s dick, he latched his mouth onto Nine’s asshole.

The android yelped and bucked his hips upwards. He was shocked by the sudden sensation and immediately reduced his sensitivity sensors. The static that swam in his vision cleared and Nines was able to focus properly on the attention his asshole was receiving.

Gavin hummed in appreciation tasting the familiar cherry of Nines’ lubrication. Briefly he wondered if Nines ever thought about changing the flavor of his lube. He made a mental note to bring it up later and pushed his tongue into the cherry orifice. The detective was rewarded with a loud keening noise which was cut off too quickly for his liking and replaced with soft pants. Gavin retracted his tongue and Nines whimpered. The detective repeated the motion but there was no loud keen like before.

“ _ Why is that?”  _ Gavin wondered and did his best to try and coax that noise back out of Nines. It worked once when Gavin snuck a finger inside but like before the sound had been cut off and replaced by soft pants. Gavin shifted his eyes up to Nines and then froze.

“Nines,” Gavin growled and pulled away from his partner’s asshole, “Did you just lower your sensitivity?” The RK900’s eyes shifted away from Gavin telling the detective all he needed to know. “Are you… are you not enjoying this?”

That got a reaction. “No! Yes! I mean, yes I am enjoying this! Please don’t stop.”

“Then why did you turn down your sensitivity?”

Nines looked away and his face turned bright blue, “Too much sensory input.”

Gavin had a sneaking suspicion and he gave Nines a broad grin, “Your sensory input is tied to your voice isn’t it?”

“A-affirmative.”

Gavin laughed and threw himself on top of Nines and planted a kiss on his lips. “Turn it back up, babe. I want to hear you. And isn’t the point of tonight trying to see how loud I can make you?” He kissed Nines gently that time and brushed a piece of stray hair out of his face waiting for his answer.

Nines stared into Gavin’s eyes knowing that if he backed out now, Gavin wouldn’t hold it against him. But at the same time Nines was also very fucking turned on and was weak to Gavin’s touch. He went into HUD and set his sensitivity settings at 60%. He wanted it to be at 100% when Gavin finally penetrated him with his dick.

“Okay,” he nodded at Gavin, “It’s done.”

Gavin smiled and pressed another kiss to Nines’ lips and slid his tongue inside the android’s mouth. Nines moaned tasting his cherry lube and Gavin’s cigarettes. He was disappointed when Gavin pulled away but knew that something better was going to happen.

Nines felt the detective’s mouth latch back into his asshole and his tongue breached his hole. RK900 threw his head back and moaned loudly. The sensations were sending electricity running through his body and building up an intense heat.

“G-Gavin!” He cried out, “f-fuck!” Nines didn’t know what to do with his hands so he settled for clutching the sheets as tightly as he could. He pressed his heels into Gavin’s back urging the man to keep going and hoping that the motion would help his tongue to go deeper inside him. He felt lubricant spilling out of him in obscene amounts. Gavin kept going until Nines felt like he was going to burst with pleasure. If this was how he felt now, Nines was excited to know what Gavin’s cock felt like at 100% sensitivity.

“W-wait-” Nines managed to gasp out, “I-I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum!”

Gavin pulled away and grasped one of Nines’ trembling hands prying it away from the sheets. “That’s the whole point. Nines, babe, come for me. I wanna hear you.” He pressed his mouth against Nines’ ass one more time and ate him out like it was his last meal.

Nines let out a wail and felt the familiar heat inside of him burst and shoot pleasure straight through his system. His chest heaved as his internal fans kicked in to cool his body. The synthetic muscles in his legs twitched and tightened around Gavin’s tongue which kept assaulting his asshole.

Gavin pulled away feeling proud and smug that this was the reaction he was getting out of Nines. He couldn’t wait to hear what his android boyfriend sounded like with his dick inside his ass. The detective reached up and pinched one of Nines’ nipples relishing in the squeak that turned into a moan. He took pity on Nines and didn’t shove his dick in right away and settled for running his hands up and down his partner’s sides.

“G-gavin,” Nines looked blissfully fucked out, “P-please, I need you.”

How could Gavin resist? “Yeah, fuck babe hold on.”

Nines hooked a trembling leg around Gavin and glared at him (as best he could anyway) and weakly brought him closer. “ _ Now, detective.”  _ Gavin swallowed and lined his cock up with Nines’ dripping hole and pushed himself in all the way to the hilt. The cry that Nines gave was so much  _ louder  _ than before.

“H-holy fuck,” Gavin gasped. The sound had gone directly to his dick and made him impossibly hard. “Did you mess with your-”

“It is at one hundred p-AH-percent!” Nines wailed. RK900 couldn’t fathom how anything could feel that fucking good. Sure, he enjoyed sex with Gavin and it was a very pleasurable experience. And quite honestly if Nines had been allowed to pick how he became deviant he would want it to happen while having sex with Gavin. What better way to deviate than through the throws of passion.

Gavin hit Nines’ bioprostate with perfect accuracy. Nines  _ screamed.  _ Lights danced in front of Nines eyes and he shoved aside the notification that his body was overheating. He couldn’t focus on anything else. He didn’t want to focus on anything else other than the overwhelming heat of Gavin’s cock in his ass. It was hot. So incredibly hot and Nines wanted  _ more. _

“Harder!” Nines begged, “please, fuck me harder, Gavin!”

Gavin’s eyes were wide with arousal and he complied with Nines request. He snapped his hips forward as hard as he could and listened while Nines cried out. His grip on Gavin’s neck was becoming looser as pleasure racked his body and made his artificial muscles weak. He loved how Nines was falling apart in his hands and crying out for Gavin to fuck him harder.

“Fuck, I love you so much tin can,” Gavin gasped leaning forward and sending his dick even deeper into Nines.

Nines tried so hard to respond back but the only sounds that came out of his mouth were wailing moans and sobs of ecstasy. The android felt that familiar heat building up inside him at an exponential rate. “G-gAH-v-” He couldn’t even form proper words as he tried to tell Gavin he was about to cum. Thank rA9 that Gain understood because he picked up his pace and slammed harder into Nines’ bioprostate.

“S-side,” Nines managed to slur out, “c-cum ‘side me!”

Gavin grunted a response and fisted his hand around Nines’ erection. “Come with me, Nines.”

Nines went to fucking pieces. His back arched and he was practically screaming his release. He felt Gavin’s semen filling his insides and sending waves upon waves of stimulation into his already overstimulated body. There was an explosion of static, color, and fire burning through his veins. There were popping sounds in his ears and his toes curled with pleasure. Everything was too much and Gavin touch was sending more signals to his brain that he couldn’t process. Sensations were piling up and his voice glitched out and-

Gavin panicked as suddenly Nines went limp and his voice cut out. His LED was cycling bright red and his face and chest were a lot bluer than Gavin thought was possible. His skin was hot, almost to the point of burning.

“Fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Gavin bolted for the window and shoved it open with as much force as he could before running to his freezer and grabbing all the frozen meals he could and ran back to the bedroom. He dumped everything on his boyfriend feeling his skin. Nines’ body was still too hot. “Shit! Fucking hell, fuck!” He grabbed Nines manhandling the android into the bathtub and turning on the shower head to its coldest possible setting. A few seconds later and Gavin was on the verge of a panic attack. Fuck he needed to call someone. Connor? Fuck it, he had to. Screw the humiliation, Nines could be in serious danger. Gavin dashed to the bedroom to grab his phone and came back to the bathroom. Finding Connor’s number was easy enough and he pressed send.

“Detective Reed?” Connor’s voice was static filled and it sounded like he was trying to be quiet. In the background Gavin could hear the football game and Hank’s snoring. “Why are you calling at this late hour? Is everything alright with you and Nines?” He could hear the RK800 moving away from the TV and Hank. Small mercies. 

“No fuck, I need help. Some- I think I broke Nines.”

“You  _ wHAT!? _ ”

Hank’s snore was cut off diving headfirst into Dad-Mode. “Con? What’s going on? Who are you talking to?”

“Fuck, don’t say anything!”

Connor faltered finding trouble in lying. Well, not lying just… delaying telling Hank the situation. “Buhhh, nothing. No one. Myself. Sumo! I was talking to Sumo.” Sumo, hearing his name, lifted his head from his spot on the couch. “Oh.”

Hank’s eyes narrowed. He marched over to Connor just in time to hear Gavin’s voice say, “God fucking dammit, Connor!”

“Gavin? What the fuck are you doing calling Connor this late?” Then his tone shifted to worried, “Is Nines okay? What’s going on? Is that a shower going?”

Gavin spared a glance at his unconscious boyfriend. “Um, well… ah, fuck it. Hank I think I-”

“Why are you talking to Dad?” Nines’ sleepy static filled voice interrupted Gavin sparing him from telling Hank that he might’ve accidentally broken Nines while having sex.

“Oh fuck!’ Gavin exploded and hug up the phone fast, “Thank fucking God!” He laughed himself into the tub and hugged Nines as hard as he could. “I fucking thought I broke you or some shit like that!”

Nines hugged him back still a little disoriented. “No, Gavin. You did not ‘break’ me but you did cause my systems to overheat and put me into stasis.” He tried to break the hug but Gavin wouldn’t let him. “Detective, you are getting soaked.”

“Don’t fucking care,” Gavin growled back, “I fucking thought- you fucking worried me you fucking asshole. Don’t fucking do that again.”

Nines teased, “But the route in which I overheated was a very pleasurable one.”

Gavin groaned and finally pulled away from their hug. “Asshole.”

“Meat bag.”

 

Apparently, overheating took more out of Nines than Gavin thought because the android had simply grumbled his annoyance when Gavin tried to wake him for breakfast. So the detective settled for stepping outside for a cigarette while Nines slept in a while longer. Besides, Gavin figured that Nines deserved to sleep in for once.

“Gavin dearie,” Mrs. Porter, the neighbor from four doors down called out. Gavin turned and paused letting the old woman catch up to him.

“Can I help you?” He asked wondering if it was some ‘official’ business the lady needed to tell him. And by ‘official’ he meant, spying on Ms. Winters down the hall and telling Gavin of every seemingly fishy thing the woman did.

“Well,” Mrs. Porter began, “I just want you to know that I am very happy for you.”

“Um… thank you?”

“You’re welcome, dearie.” She gave Gavin a smile that made his stomach turn. “He sounds like he’s got a good set of lungs.”

**Author's Note:**

> You should know, this was an absolute delight to write. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Any Reed900 requests? Let me know :)


End file.
